Dragon's Fattening Fun
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Dragon has a sudden boost in her already huge appetite, but lucky for her, Donkey and the ogres have the perfect means to deal with it, which will greatly appeal to her. Done in honor of Thanksgiving, even if it won't be here for three weeks.


Because it is November and thus the month of Thanksgiving, because there are nowhere near enough Dragon fanfics on this site, because I first saw Shrek on DVD in November 2001 and because Dragon is my favorite character in Shrek, I decided to make this story in which Dragon goes on a carnivorous binge and has fun doing so. After all, Thanksgiving is all about the food and Dragon is well known for many things, one of which is her off the scale, over the top love of food. So in this fic, Dragon is hungry for knights and other humans galore, and she discovers that Fiona, Shrek and Donkey like the way she is(that is, big and fat). As such, she wishes to become even more that way, and enjoy herself doing so, hence the title of this story.

THINGS TO NOTE:

One other reason I made this fic is because my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to see how Draconic Chronicler would like such a story as this.

This fanfic takes place between the end of Shrek and the beginning of Shrek 2.

In contrast to the films, Dragon is perfectly capable of speaking comprehensible English in this story.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Shrek franchise.

Dragon's Fattening Fun

It was strange. Very strange, indeed. Not only was Dragon now friends with Princess Fiona, who until recently she had guarded in that castle and was a human, not an ogress, but in addition, Dragon was now the mate of a Donkey. Not that this was a bad thing, since he loved her and vice versa, but it was a rather odd, once-in-a-blue-moon kind of pairing all the same. In addition, there was one other unusual thing going on. Dragon was hungry. And more hungry than she usually was when in search of food, which, for her, was quite a statement. "My," she thought to herself, "I know I love food, that is, knights, farmers and the like, being the carnivore I am, of course, but I have never had this big a craving for such meat! I wonder why my appetite has so highly skyrocketed?" She then looked down at her belly and said: "Furthermore, even if I act on it, which I'm very tempted to do, what will the results be? I mean, let's face it…"

She patted her belly with her tail, then she took a fistful of her blubber and let it snap back against her humongous waist like it was a water balloon. "I'm already so fat that even I don't get how I still manage to fly and be so attractive." She considered her options for a bit, in the end deciding: "Hey, maybe I should ask my mate, Donkey, and the ogres. They could have some advice for me." So she padded on over to where Shrek, Fiona and Donkey currently were, and she said: "Hi, there. Could I ask you guys something?" "Oh, hello, Dragon, my beautiful babe!" Donkey said perkily. "Sure, you could ask us anything!" "What do you need to know, Dragon?" asked Fiona. "How to say this…" Dragon thought, then she decided she should just be upfront about it. "I've grown a lot more of a taste for human flesh lately, and by my standards, that's saying something. Sure, I'll probably limit it to evil knights, bad farmers and the like, in light of how I've joined you, but not only is my craving quite a bit higher, there's also how I'm one of the most corpulent dragons on the face of the earth."

"Be that as it may," Shrek replied, running his huge, green fingers down Dragon's gut before taking a hold of it, "you're actually a lot more in luck than you may think." "Really?" Dragon asked, somewhat confused. "Why's that?" Shrek let go of her belly and Fiona then explained: "See, Dragon, yes, you're big and fat, though still beautiful, and yes, this may cause things to be awkward thanks to this increased appetite of yours, but guess what?" Donkey then put in: "We like you all fat, plump and flabby! We think it only adds to your already amazing beauty, and think it would be just great if you could get fatter still!" "What?" Dragon gasped, in a mix of shock and happiness. "Why…I don't know what to say…this is like a dream come true for me…" She then paused and said: "How do we start, though? And how long does it take? The reason I ask this is I don't know how much longer I can deal with being this hungry." "Lucky for you, Dragon," Shrek replied, "me and Fiona just happened to come across both a special artifact and a humongous bunch of evil knights and villainous farmers, to say nothing of vile villagers and tyrant kings less than two days ago." "Both because of Donkey blundering upon them." Fiona added.

"Yeah, so what? We escaped them, didn't we? I'm alive, ain't I? And it's now gonna work to our advantage, ain't it?" asked Donkey, cleared flustered and embarrassed at this reminder of his screw-ups. "Of course it's going to work to our advantage." Shrek told him. "But you still need to be more careful, or one of these days you may find you no longer are alive. Anyway…" "The artifact in question is this…" Fiona said, taking out what appeared to be a bracelet. She then explained to Dragon: "If we put it around your wrist, the only part of you which it would fit on, this magical, bracelet shaped artifact will, as Shrek and I found out upon discovering and studying it, both make you fully capable of eating to your heart's content and instantaneously thereafter gaining pounds of fat galore from every INDIVIDUAL human you eat, but it will give you a permanent immunity to any kind of health problem or disease, before and after we remove it from your wrist." "Hey, I think there is a God!" Dragon exclaimed. "This sounds just splendid. Let's get started then, shall we? Do you know where all these evil humans well deserving of being fodder for me are?" "Oh, we do. We can tell by the fact they smell even worse than I do." Shrek told her.

"Perfect!" Dragon smiled. "I guess I'll wait here with Donkey while you go get them." "Indeed. Right after we put your artifact bracelet on, that is." Fiona responded, and Dragon held out her right wrist. Fiona put the bracelet onto it, then she and Shrek went to slay every single last one of the villainous humans they'd encountered recently. It was quite a bit before they came back, but once they did, they were sporting huge, wide platters of dead evildoers. Dragon started drooling immediately, and she said: "Oh, my. I just can't wait!" as she put her hands together in obvious anticipation. "And your feast is just seconds away from starting, honey!" Donkey told her. "We'll hand you one tray after another, and by the time this is over, your new appetite will be, for the time, sated, the world will be minus a lot of evil and you'll be fatter and sexier than you already are!" He nuzzled into the soft flab of her belly and Dragon smiled: "True, that." "I would point out, though," Fiona said, "that it's probably best to lie down on your back for this. After all, we wouldn't want you crashing down after you finish and shaking the ground." "Ah, good point!" Dragon nodded, and she lay down on her back, easily exposing, revealing and fully showing her fat belly, which was about to become all the fatter, along with the rest of her.

"All right, she's ready to tuck away the terrible ones of this world!" Fiona smiled, and Dragon then said: "Give me all you got." before opening her mouth wide. So Donkey, Shrek and Fiona got to work placing one evil human corpse after another into Dragon's mouth, Dragon so very promptly gobbling up each one quickly. And, thanks to the magical properties of the wrist artifact she wore, all happened as had been said it would. Right down to how Dragon's belly got bigger and bigger and bigger by the second, not to mention how fat, blubber and flab filled up her arms, legs, hands, feet, tail, neck, face, sides and even her wings as well. By the time Dragon had finished and cleared all of the trays full of evildoer corpses, she was so obese that she made her previous appearance look positively skeletal. "Okay, that's it! We're all out of them!" Shrek said. "Oh, man, I feel so full, even as it's all been digested and turned to blubber in seconds!" put in Dragon in a gasp which she barely managed.

After resting for a bit, Dragon had regained enough stamina to sit up, which she did with some effort. "So, how do I look?" she asked. She was eager to find out how much better she now looked thanks to her newfound fatness. Fiona took off the artifact from her wrist, then placed it in her pocket, walked around and rubbed her hand over and down Dragon's gigantic belly. The next instant had Fiona saying: "In a word, phenomenal." "Honey, you are so much more hot and sexy and beautiful that I can't believe I didn't think of having you look like this before!" Donkey said as he jumped onto Dragon's belly, with Dragon grabbing him to place her at the top of it near her neck so he wouldn't slide or fall over or anything like that. "I admit, you should not be shy about this new look of yours." Shrek told her. "You look really cute this way. Even I cannot deny that." Donkey, Fiona and Shrek all walked around Dragon, gawking at, admiring and really getting lost in the sight of her brand new, additional bulk.

Dragon could not help but flush a bit upon hearing this. Very quickly had she grown to appreciate her super-fat self and enjoy, embrace and indulge in it. And it was lucky that she both liked it and felt great about it. Because even the most denying of denials would be unable to even begin to deny that she had put on an immense amount of weight, and her blubber capacity was so very massive. Especially around her belly, where her huge belly button was now sticking out due to how much fat her ultra portly new body contained. "Oh, I'm so glad you think so…" she said, continuing to blush. "Oh, and Dragon?" Fiona told her. "While there are a great many wonderful things about your new look and size, I haven't told you the best one." "What's the best thing?" a question from Dragon consisted of. Fiona then leapt on Dragon, causing her new bulk to pull her down until she fell on her back. Fiona then proceeded to hug, tickle and rub her belly like there was no tomorrow.

Fiona then, as Donkey leapt forward to avoid falling off of Dragon and landed on her belly, and Shrek just laughed, hollered out: "THERE'S SO MUCH MORE OF YOU TO HUG, TICKLE AND RUB!" Dragon erupted in laughter from Fiona's tickling, for she was hideously ticklish to begin with, and her humongously fat new self made her ticklishness level increase, and especially on her belly, which had the most of the new blubber, too. Dragon let out a very loud: "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP THAT, FIONA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! THAT TICKLES SO MUCH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Donkey, while Shrek climbed up the big mountain of blubber that was her belly, then licked her belly, kissed it and nibbled on her belly button, since it was sticking out so much he could easily give it nibbles. Dragon roared with tons of laughter more than ever, and Donkey added: "Not to mention there's so much more of you to love, darling, and to lick, nibble on and, best of all, kiss!" He then got lost in her belly's fat as he let himself sink right into all that lovely, soft fat of hers.

Shrek then looked down at Dragon and asked: "By the way, Dragon, while that artifact may have made sure you can fatten as much as you want without any health problems at all, I do still wonder whether or not you can still fly in this new frame, hmm?" "Only one way to find out, Shrek…" Dragon replied, and Fiona and Donkey quickly got off, knowing what she was about to do. Dragon got onto her hind feet and, after Fiona was unable to resist the urge to poke her in the side, which made her blubber ripple and jiggle, Dragon leapt into the air and began to flap her wings. Soon enough, she realized she could still fly, and she would be able to fly no matter how much more weight she put on. "Marvelous!" Dragon said. "This is wonderful!" Fiona smiled. "I think you should show your new bulk to everyone, Dragon!" "Great idea!" Dragon replied. She flew out and went all around everywhere, with not a single individual missing the sight of her all new, all fatter body. Some even were able to reach out and run their fingertips lightly over her belly, which made her giggle due to the fact it tickled her.

In the end, everyone wanted a turn to both feed her and hug her, both to make her fatter and thus even more beautiful than ever and because they wanted to feel her fabulous flab. So one individual after another, human, fairy tale creature, what have you, killed her an evil knight or an assassin of some kind or any other kind of human which did not deserve to be a human and fed it to her, invariably making it so she easily became way fatter than before and so on, and also gave each feeder, one at a time, a big hug and let them be lost in her wonderful corpulence. Of course, if there was nothing fed to her prior to hugging, she would have eaten the one looking to get a big hug from her, but they'd managed to each find an evil man or woman to feed to Dragon one way or another, so they were lucky enough to escape her nasty, fat jaws. Everyone both thanked Shrek, Fiona and Donkey and even went so far as to pay them for this. They didn't ask for it, but it was done anyway. By the time all was said and done, and Dragon was finally done with her line-up of feeders who she'd hug, and she went back home with Shrek, Fiona and Donkey, she was so enormous and fat that she'd dwarf even an aircraft carrier and there was an earthquake with every step she took, so after a few steps, she did everyone a favor and took to the air.

"Man, I didn't think or expect this would make us rich, but look here!" Fiona smiled. "And the fact no one complains and everyone has a good time only makes it all the better." "Well said, darling." Shrek said to her. "This new way of life is just perfect for me. I love it so much!" Dragon grinned giddily. "We're very glad to hear it, my love!" Donkey said. "And believe me, we love you living like this! You get joy out of it and so do we! Oh, and by the way, where are we going to find our beds tonight?" "Our bed is right here!" Shrek said, pointing his thumb towards Dragon. "Dragon, if you please, lie down, would you?" asked Fiona. "Certainly." Dragon replied, knowing just what Shrek was thinking. She lay on her back and watched as Fiona and Shrek walked up her tail and onto her belly, then the latter made a gesture to persuade Donkey to do the same. "Oh, I get it! Dragon lies on her back and falls asleep, then we fall asleep in her belly!" "Exactly." Shrek said. "After all, I can think of no one who doesn't like a nice soft, warm bed!" "And what material or matter is softer and warmer than my fat filled, blubber bloated body?" asked Dragon. "Indeed, honey! Now I'm more thrilled to be married to you than ever!" Donkey nodded. So he, Shrek and Fiona passed out into Dragon's belly, eventually disappearing into all those beautiful, sexy layers of blubbery and flabby fat, and Dragon then lay down her head and fell asleep herself.

The moon was full tonight, and it shone down upon Dragon, making it clear that even the moon and nature itself was unable to stop focusing on the new fat load of a voluptuous reptile which Dragon had become. Dragon had so much to look forward to in her new life and her new look, not the least of which was that it made her both super-hot and super-popular, and that the advantages and possibilities this new life would contain would be pretty much endless. And the fact she'd be starting the next day with a super-sizable meal of humans, whichever ones they'd be this time? Only added on to the already overwhelmingly great future she had ahead of her.

The next day, after everyone woke up and Shrek, Fiona and Donkey got out of Dragon's soft, comfy, warm belly blubber rolls, plus Dragon found herself a nice stash of thieves, bandits and swindlers to chow down upon and add to her off the scale fat mass, as well as to serve as her breakfast while the other three had their own, Fiona then asked once all was finished: "So, do tell us, Dragon, how much fatter have you gotten yourself with that breakfast of knaves?" "Oh, I'd say I'm now twice as fat as I was before eating it. Which makes me all the hotter, of course." put in Dragon. "True, that." Fiona told her. "But this also makes it so I'll never be bored again." The question Dragon asked was: "Why do you say that?" "Remember when I said there was so much more of you to tickle, rub and hug?" asked Fiona. "Yeah?" Dragon replied. "Well, in addition, the fact all that beautiful bulk will slow you down quite a bit, and you weren't exactly sleek, fast or agile before I got you that bracelet, makes it so I can very easily go for your ticklish spots! In fact, observe…"

She, to the surprise of Dragon, Shrek and Donkey alike, went for Dragon's side and then began tickling it rapidly. Dragon burst out laughing and fell on her back, shaking the ground and knocking Shrek and Donkey over in the process, then Fiona went for her underarms, which she tickled for five minutes straight, her feet after that, tickling them for seven minutes, and finally, she tickled Dragon's belly all around where she could reach for a good half hour. Not only was Dragon laughing hysterically at being tickled so much, so were Donkey and Shrek, and once Fiona was done, she poked Dragon in her belly button, eliciting giggles from her instantaneously. "So, you see, Dragon," Fiona explained, "neither I nor Shrek nor Donkey will be bored ever again, because you're too slow to stop us, I think you like being tickled anyway and the one who tickles you has fun, while the ones watching get a good laugh, much like you do." "And don't even get us started on how much this will see to it you never suffer boredom in your life again." Shrek put in. "I see!" Dragon said. "Well thought out! And I have to admit it, Fiona, you're right. Guilty as charged. I really like being tickled. In fact, while I'm lying on my back and my corpulent belly, fat feet and wide underarms are exposed, could you do it more? I don't think I've been tickled nearly enough."

"Why, don't mind if we do!" Shrek said. "By the way, you want us to go full out crazy on you, honey?" asked Donkey. Dragon then pinched her super fat belly and wiggled her tubby toes mockingly, saying: "Give me all you've got." "You asked for it, my fine, flabby, fire-breathing friend!" Fiona said as she, Shrek and Donkey tickled Dragon everywhere, but her belly the most frequently, even if her feet, sides and underarms also got a lot, and once it was over, with Dragon still laughing and having tears coming down from her eyes, Dragon said: "By the way, one other thing. Another benefit to my new form is that you guys will never need a boat again!" "Mother Fletcher, that's right!" Donkey exclaimed. "We could just get on your giant gut and you could backstroke across any body of water, even an ocean!" Shrek realized. "Exactly!" Dragon said. "I could also eat whatever fish or pirates I found if I got hungry, or just wanted to become fatter than ever!" "What a fabulous idea!" Fiona exclaimed. "Or should I say, a FLAB-ulous idea!"

Fittingly, there came days later a time when Fiona, Shrek and Donkey would need to go across an ocean. So Dragon jumped in, creating an enormous tsunami in the process, and then a second later, Shrek, Fiona and Donkey jumped onto her belly and she began to backstroke, also using her wings to help steer. On the way, they would encounter pirates, who Dragon quickly did well to gobble up and this made her belly rise even higher while her body got even wider, and in addition, she picked up some fish as well, with much the same kind of results occurring. "Man, I think we just went all the way up into the clouds by now!" Donkey said. "You could very well be right, Donkey, I admit." Shrek nodded. When he noticed Dragon had stopped, he tickled both her belly and belly button, which was in front of his feet, and said: "Hey, Dragon! Let's pick up the pace a little, huh?" "Oh, sorry. I guess I paused when I thought about how many criminals could be where we're going and how good they'd taste!" Dragon replied after she exploded with huge, loud laughter and then kept moving.

When they'd finally gotten to their destination, Shrek, Fiona and Donkey hopped off of Dragon and landed on dry land, then Dragon turned over, making an immense tidal wave due to her size and bulk, and then walked onto the land, causing an earthquake. She then said: "By the way, guys, it may not be Thanksgiving, and even then, it's just a form of giving thanks one day for a certain, everlasting thing, but you know what? My thanks to the three of you for helping me to become this beautiful blubber blimp is eternal and every day. A thanks given in every way on every day, for that matter!" "You're very welcome, Dragon!" Shrek smiled. "But of course!" put in Fiona. "Our pleasure, honey!" Donkey told her. "And speaking of pleasure, how about you an' me put your beauteous blimp bod to the real deal test tonight, when we're alone?" "Sounds like a whole lot of fun! I'd love to!" Dragon said. "Especially since I love you the way you do me, my dear. Though for obvious reasons, I think you'll have to be on top." "Not a problem with me, my love!" Donkey said. "Especially since then I'll have full access to the sexiest, softest and best of you!" Dragon nodded and Shrek and Fiona chuckled. Having Dragon make herself easily the top fattest creature in the entire universe was the best decision these four had ever made.

That night, just before Dragon and Donkey were about to get down and dirty, Shrek said: "By the way, I think we should all think and speak of what we are thankful for just now. Given how well we've had it, you can see why I'd think that." "Indeed." Fiona told him. "I guess you'll begin." "Guess so." Shrek shrugged, deciding that if she thought it should be so, he had no real reason not to think such a thing was so. He said: "I'm thankful for how I overcame so many long odds and got a perfect princess of an ogress wife in the process." Fiona smiled and said: "I'm thankful for the way I was finally freed by the one meant to be my true love, and the fact we are now spouses for all time, till death do us part." Donkey spoke: "I'm thankful for the way I've at long last got both friends and a perfect piece of plump prettiness for a wife, and no longer have to be alone while everyone looks at me with disdain! Not to mention the way I've got tons of respect now, even if the past didn't have me granted any!" At last, Dragon put in her two cents: "And I'm thankful for having true friends, knowing that I'm as fat and popular as can be, plus now have a better purpose than to guard a castle, and have gotten that lousy Lord Farquadd out of our lives. That, and how I've been given all those delicious human treats, all of whom well deserved being devoured, and am looked at as more than a mere fire breathing beast and will be for all time. In addition to how I've not JUST got two good ogres as part of my many friends but also a handsome, hilarious Donkey for my one and only love, mate and husband." She proceeded to nuzzle Donkey, and he blushed.

It was done, and as Dragon stood back up, the flabby folds of her big, blubbery blimp of a belly went over onto Donkey, who went: "Hey, yo! What the hell is this pink ooze going over me all of a sudden…OH. Sorry. Silly me." He nuzzled into Dragon's belly, then Dragon took a hold of him with her super thick, obese tail and pushed him further into it so he could enjoy two huge amounts of fat at once, one on each side of him, and also put his nose and/or tongue into her vast belly button. Donkey nearly passed out from how heavenly this felt, and the ogres just smiled along with Dragon. Truly, there was no better way they could have carved how their all too anticipated by now future would go than this.

THE END

I hope this fic was to your liking, especially that of you Dragon fans! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


End file.
